M4A1
Colt M4A1 Carbine or Maverick M4A1 Carbine is an assault rifle exclusive to Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M4 is an American made assault carbine which fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is renamed to Maverick M4A1 Carbine in game due to copyright issue. The M4A1 is a light assault rifle (carbine) which does medium damage and good accuracy in long range. This weapon is able to install a suppressor which can reduce the muzzle flash and firing sound. Thus, it can reduce the weapon's recoil and make the user can easily perform headshot. However, it will reduce the weapon's firepower and accuracy. M4A1 is defined as the best assault rifle among Counter-Terrorists due to its fair balance between damage and accuracy, making it the best choice for both experts and newbies. The M4A1 users can be frequently found in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. Advantages *High accuracy even in long range *Can reduce firing sound when install the silencer *Light *High rate of fire *Low recoil Disadvantages *More expensive to its counterpart, the AK-47 *ONLY purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists Tactics using M4A1 *In close range, aim for head and spray *In medium range, aim for chest and fire in burst *In long range, aim for gut and fire in semi-auto. Purchase report Variants M4A1 Scope :Main article: M4A1 Scope. M4A1 Scope can be obtained only from Code Box. It has the ability to scope but unable to be attached with the silencer. M4A1 Gold The gold-plated variant has quite different appearance and animations from the original M4A1. It has a handguard with foregrip and a tactical flashlight. Obtainable via Code Box only. It shares the same performance to original M4A1 except it can be purchased by both teams. M4A1 Dragon Chinese new year special for M4A1. It has faster reload time if the player owns Dragon Knife. HK416 :Main article: HK416. Alternate skin for M4A1 which differs in appearance but still the same in performance. Comparison to AK-47 Advantages *Lower recoil (-12%) *Lighter (-4%) *Cheaper ammo cost ($60) Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Lower damage (-2) *Less accurate (-5%) *More expensive (+$600) *Slower reload (+0.6 seconds) Gallery M4A1 m4a1 viewmodel.png|View model m4a1 worldmodel.png|World model m4a1 shopmodel.png|Shop model Seals m4a1.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative carries an M4A1. m4a1 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon imagesCAAMYF85.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Ditto, with the silencer Adding silencer Remove silencer Reload sound Draw sound M4A1 Dragon File:M4a1dragon_hud.png|HUD icon Maverick M4A1 Dragon.jpg|In-game screenshot M4A1 Gold Edition File:M4a1gold_add_silencer.png|Installling silencer File:M4a1gold_viewmodel.png|Drawing File:M4a1gold_draw.png|View model File:M4a1gold_shoot.png|Firing animation File:M4a1gold_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting the empty mag File:M4a1gold_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting a new mag File:M4a1gold_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt De dust0014.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1gold_worldmodel.png|World model File:M4a1gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M4a1gold_hud.png|HUD icon M4A1 HQ M4a1 hq.jpg|View model External links *Colt M4A1 at Wikipedia Media Bw4KP64-pdM Known Operators Counter-terrorists: * : Used by Navy Seals and Gerrard's PMC. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion and Choijiyoon's secret service team. * : Used by PLA Special Forces. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. * : Used by SAF Scout. Trivia *The drawing and reload animation of this weapon is not correct. To chamber a round, the user should pull the charging handle instead of the forward assist. The user may also just press the bolt catch to chamber a round after he/she inserted the mag. *The Colt logo can be clearly seen on the HQ model. *This weapon is of the highest number of variants available in CSO. *This is the one of the most used weapon in CSO, (as well as the original Counter-Strike) same along as AK-47, AWP and Desert Eagle. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Terror weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons